


2000 Year Old Virgin

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Final Fantasy XV Kink Meme [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: “He’s like a fifty year old virgin.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for this [Loveless AU](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2140360#cmt2140360) prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> _-Two millennia old Ardyn still has his ears and tail for some reason??? Maybe they're smokey or black and don't match his hair color at all....???_  
>  -Defaultly, as Ignis and Gladio are the most mature, they don't have ears+tail but Prom and Noct do.
> 
>  
> 
> Even though I originally picked the Ardyn idea, I ended up adding the other one too.

One of Ardyn’s scarred ears twitched as he listened to the prince and his companions talk, which just so happened to be about him. Brat’s the lot of the them.

“He’s like a fifty year old virgin.”

The deep rumble of laughter that followed from the shield caused his tail to quiver and flex where he had it wrapped hidden around his waist. The chancellor bit his lip, ears pressing into his hair to hide the quiver that passed through them.

“Have to agree with Prom on that one. Guy’s gotta be around 50 and he still has those? Even Iggy and I don’t have ours anymore.”

Now that was just _insulting_. Removing the spoon from the stew, he placed it to the side and turned down the heat before turning and making his way over to the four chatty young adults. He let his hands drop heavily upon the shoulders of the slim blond as he leaned slightly over the spiked locks, “It’s quite rude to speak about people like that. And I’ll have you know,” here he flexed nails into bare skin, a smile tugging at his lips at the noise that left the boy, “I am not that old. It is perfectly reasonable for those in their 30s to still have their attachments.”

He released his grip and stepped back, smile widening even more when Prompto leaned away from him while rubbing at the red marks left on his shoulders. Satisfied at the thought that they’d stop that conversation, the chancellor turned and started making his way back to the stove. Completely missing the glint that appeared in dark eyes.

Ardyn didn’t get far before his jacket was grabbed and the resulting yank forced a grunt out as his back collided with a broad and solid chest. The large hands clasping both on his waist and hip stopped his attempt to get up and pulled him backwards, legs spreading over the shields thighs.

A light dusting of pink already crossed his nose at position he found himself in, the bulge he could feel against his ass even through multiple layers of clothing practically caused his face to light up with a more obvious shade of red. As frozen in place as his body was, Ardyn still glared at the other three that sported various expressions.

His lack of attention caused his body to jerk in surprise at the sudden nip of teeth against his ear. Slamming his foot against Gladiolus’ calf didn’t do much, his kick having less force behind it due his body’s imbalance.

A light tug on his ear, had Ardyn breathing out a hiss and digging his nails into Gladio’s hands, “Why don’t I help you get rid of these pesky things, yeah?” By the Six, Ardyn could feel his face inflame at those words combined with a rough grind against his ass.

“Holy shit he’s as red as his hair.” Prompto whispered in awe, quickly snapping a few pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of some ideas for this, so expect more of this fusion.


End file.
